Fodder
by peacelight24
Summary: Qrow confronts Ozpin about Ruby's acceptance to Beacon. A discussion of the fates ensues. Protective!Qrow. No Slash. One-shot.


Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, sat behind his large desk filling out paperwork for his second in command. Glynda was remarkably good at getting him to do things he did not want to do—like fill out the twentieth liability waiver in two days' time. Honestly, he quite enjoyed being an educator and training the next generation of hunters and huntresses was fulfilling, but calling these children rambunctious would be the equivalent of calling the Schnee family wealthy—it was a laughable understatement.

Speaking of, the youngest Schnee heiress would evidently be joining the next class of students. Ozpin was looking forward to meeting such an understated rebel. Presumably she was a fencer—like all the Schnee before her. Curious.

Ozpin set his pen down on top of the stack of completed paperwork, and sat back to take a sip of his coffee. It was dark and strong, with a slight sweetness from the added sugar. He closed his eyes briefly, before looking out over his city.

The quiet was peaceful—restful, even—and Ozpin felt himself relax, ever so slightly.

Which was, of course, the exact moment his office door swung open with protesting hinges. The door opened so fast that a gust of compressed air blew the completed paperwork off of his desk, disorganizing the whole pile.

He frowned, and recognized the end of his meditative break.

"Oz you arse, what the 'ell do you think you're doing?"

Well there was only one man who would be brazen enough to enter his office completely drunk and still have the gall to confront him over something. He didn't even need to look up and see who it was.

He did anyway, and locked his gaze with ruby eyes.

The petite brunette woman who acted as his office manager and secretary—or rather, she was when Glynda wasn't around to do it—bustled around the enraged intruder.

"I'm sorry, headmaster. This man wouldn't take no for an answer and refused to be detained long enough for me to warn you."

The unspoken ' _and I couldn't stop him_ ,' was written in her disgruntled expression and disheveled appearance.

"It's alright, Hilda, please close the door on the way out." The secretary nodded at him, shot another venomous look to the other man, and left primly.

Ozpin looked at his long-time friend and subordinate. "Take a seat, Qrow, I see we have much to discuss."

The tall man snorted, and made no move to sit, instead striding forward rather drunkenly. "You bet we have a lot to talk about. Do you mind telling me what you're thinking? Enrolling a fifteen year-old in _Beacon_ , of all things—"

"You were only fifteen, and I believe her mother was only a few months older," Ozpin interjected, "Besides, age should have no bearing on acceptance—only skill. Ruby is outstripping her current classmates by leagues, if her records are anything to go by. She's no longer being challenged at Signal. I'd say she's achieved the appropriate skill level, wouldn't you agree?"

Qrow's nostrils flared, the blood-red irises dilating with his fury. "Don't you bring Summer into this. You don't have the right." A pause, in which Ozpin acquiesced the point by taking a sip of coffee. "And no, I don't think so. Last I saw she could barely complete the second sequence of katas."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. Well it's been—what, two years since you saw her fight? I think you'd be surprised at how much she's actually advanced."

Qrow's attention sharpened, and Ozpin thought he could see a hint of longing in his mien. But the man didn't ask and Ozpin didn't offer any more details. Then Qrow's back stiffened, and he glared. "There's more to it than mere skill Oz. What exactly are you playing at, letting her in before her Semblance is fully developed (1)?"

Ozpin carefully didn't mention that he was currently expecting a student who couldn't actually manifest his Aura at all (2). "So you think she'll develop more than her speed? Interesting."

The tall, lanky man's eyes flashed, and he slammed a hand on the desk, further scattering the papers. "Dammit Oz, this isn't funny. She could be killed or worse. You have to send her back to Signal, or at least put her in remedial courses. I don't know, do _something_ —"

"I will not damage her self-confidence that way," Ozpin narrowed his gaze, intending to inform the drunken man that he should know better, "especially since she's done nothing to deserve it. I happen to think she'll excel here, maybe even be the leader of her squad."

Qrow's jaw actually gaped. "Leader of— _are you completely insane?_ Are you actually _out of your fucking mind_?" Qrow's voice reached a growl by the end of his sentence.

Ozpin merely took another sip of coffee.

Qrow calmed himself using very large, deep breaths. "You sought her out last night." The ruby eyes flashed, focus tightening. "I want to know why."

Ozpin sighed. That was a very good question—one he didn't really want to answer.

"You know why—to some extent." A muscle in Qrow's stubbly jaw jumped. "Ruby is special. Actually, the talent of this year's students is impressive overall. I haven't seen a crop like this since Team STRQ—but nearly every student in the year has as much potential as you did. They'll all make great huntsmen and huntresses, of that I have no doubt." Ozpin stood, recognizing that this part of the conversation would go more smoothly if they were on equal footing, and since Qrow was unwilling to sit, Ozpin was willing to stand. He walked to his window, cane tapping the floor beside him.

"Ruby is special—you've always known this. Everyone did. That's why you all went to such lengths to protect her." Ozpin could see the man's fist clenched, and knew he was treading on exposed nerves. "I have been keeping an eye on her ever since you left Signal Academy. With parents like hers, and influences like Miss Xiao Long, how could she ever hope to avoid being something of a troublemaker? I admit, she usually managed to find her way out of any trouble she caused, but last night she bit off a bit more than she could chew." Another sip of coffee. "She was in a dust shop when it was robbed by Roman Torchwick."

Ozpin was not entirely sure Qrow was breathing, and so hurried the story along. "She did quite well—Torchwick got his Dust but he had to fight for it, and she ran them out of the store before they could completely empty it. She chased them, hoping to stop and apprehend them, but was confronted by an unknown huntress of rare skill. Glynda stepped in, and Ruby was taken to the police station for interrogation, where I met with her." Ozpin paused, reflecting. "She was and wasn't what I was expecting. She reminds me of both her parents, but she has her mother's eyes."

Qrow looked pained and nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, one of the reasons I admitted her to Beacon now and not later was that she was special. I could have seen that even if I hadn't known it since her birth. I figured if she was already involving herself in altercations with the likes of Roman Torchwick, she was in need of higher-caliber training. Besides, if she was at Beacon, then I could protect her better, ensure her safety within these walls. Do you find this agreeable?"

Qrow shook his head slowly, eyes never leaving Ozpin, trained on the perceived enemy. "That's not it. There's never only one reason with you." Qrow's voice could have corroded metal.

Ozpin took another sip of coffee, and wondered when that started being his primary method of acknowledging a point. It was probably unhealthy. He glanced out the window. It was mid-morning, and strong light filtered through the tinted glass even as it graced the city below. It was too bright for his tastes. He much preferred the night.

"A storm is brewing on the horizon, Qrow. One I don't think anyone can stop—mostly because we have no idea where it's coming from." He looked out over Vale, and saw it for what it was—a small microcosm of all Remnant, a haven for humanity and light, and fragile, so preciously fragile. "We need a hero. Someone the people can rally behind and fight for. Someone who can inspire simply and effectively. A guardian."

Qrow scoffed. "What you're looking for isn't a person—it's a miracle."

Ozpin shrugged, undeterred. "I see no reason why it can't be both."

Qrow's voice was low and dangerous when he spoke next. "So you're just…training her to be your puppet? In a war we don't know exists?"

Ozpin leveled his gaze at his former student. "Yes and no. I'd never endeavor to make her my puppet. Horrid idea. But I do think she'll be our hero, and completely of her own volition."

The next thing Ozpin knew, he had a scythe to his throat, blade poised to sever his trachea. There was murder in Qrow's eyes, and it was out of respect for this man's skills that he didn't take another sip of coffee despite desperately wanting to. His drink was getting cold.

"You are not going to use her—or Yang. Neither of those girls is going to be hurt, you understand?" The rage in his voice was as sharp as his blade.

Ozpin just held the other man's gaze unflinchingly. After a few tense moments, Qrow backed off.

"I assure you, I will do my utmost to prevent harm from coming to any of my students." A sip of coffee. "I wonder, Qrow, do you believe in destinies?"

The abrupt change of topic did not throw Qrow, but it was quite obvious that he had no interest in it. "No. You make your own destiny."

"Hmm." Ozpin allowed the mysterious smile he knew his friends detested to bloom on his lips. "I wonder about that. See, I think Miss Rose has a destiny ahead of her. Miss Xiao Long, too. And I think the best way to ensure they succeed is to protect them, and teach them how to protect themselves. You can't honestly tell me Ruby would be safe at Signal, with only one member of her family to watch over her. Here she'll not only have a very devoted protector in Miss Xiao Long, but the entire staff, including myself and my rather formidable skills."

"Boy, you must be desperate if you're pinning all of your hopes on two half-trained teenage girls," Qrow spat. "What makes you so convinced that this is their destiny, huh? Why did you choose them?"

Ozpin stepped back to his desk, tapping the screen there to pull up the footage of the previous night's altercation. "Tell me, what do you see when you watch her?"

They both directed their attention to the screen on the wall. The footage was from a street camera outside the shop, but it was surprisingly clear. Ozpin saw confidence and skill—no wrong moves, no hyper-extension. She knew her limits, and knew a fight was not the time to test them if it was unnecessary. She took out the thugs easily—if she hadn't he never would have allowed her into the academy—and handled the mobster well. Personally, Ozpin was curious about what preliminary testing would reveal about her abilities.

"She didn't even use all the moves in the first kata," he offered with a note of pride. "That's the sign of a good scythe-wielder, you know. Mastering everything to the point you only need the basics." And then wistfully, "She reminds me of Summer."

"Like I said," Ozpin stated deliberately, "She reminds me of both her parents." He leveled his gaze at the frozen image of Ruby spinning around the head of her scythe. "I see someone of rare skill and talent about to bloom into a warrior—the likes of which we haven't seen before." He typed in further directions to the computer. "This is a recording of our conversation last night."

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "I don't suppose she knew she was being filmed."

Ozpin shrugged. "Well she was in a police station."

The video played, and onscreen Ozpin walked in with a plate of cookies. Qrow snorted. "Isn't bribery a little low for you, Ozzie?"

The headmaster gave his old friend an innocent look. "I merely offered cookies."

" _Ruby Rose_ ," he said onscreen. " _You…have silver eyes_."

" _Uh…_ " The girl said intelligently, confusion and discomfort evident on her face.

"I swear you do this kind of thing just to mess with people."

Ozpin just smiled mildly.

" _So,_ " he said authoritatively, " _Where did you learn to do this?_ " His onscreen-self had a dutiful Glynda displaying the previous video, showcasing Ruby's skill with her scythe.

Ruby answered as expected. " _Signal academy._ "

Ozpin onscreen raised an eyebrow, while Glynda obviously fought to mask her shock. "They _taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?_ "

" _Well, one teacher in particular._ "

Ozpin fixed Qrow with a look. "I _am_ rather curious as to how you managed to get such a unique apparatus approved. Signal is rather…stringent about their design policies (3)."

Qrow smirked, and somehow still looked irritated. "'The primary function must be for self-defense,' yeah, I've never heard such a load of crap in my life. They listened to reason eventually. Her design was too good and it suited her so well that they couldn't say anything after it was made."

" _I see._ " Onscreen Ozpin offered the plate of cookies, of which Ruby wasted no time in partaking.

"Bribery only works on the young or foolish. She'll grow out of both," Qrow said confidently. And then blinked. "Maybe."

Ozpin smirked, "I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about."

" _It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow._ "

"Oy!" And then a suspicious look. "Why are you asking her about things you already know?"

Onscreen, Ruby made a noise of recognition and tried to answer with her mouth full. " _That's my Uncle_ ," she mumbled, and the virtual Ozpin's eyes narrowed as she finished her mouthful. " _Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow._ "

The rest of her explanation was covered up when he answered Qrow's previous question. "That's why. I didn't know how much she knew." A pause. "Or rather, I didn't know how much she didn't know."

Onscreen, Ozpin was moving along to his next point. " _And what is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?_ "

Ruby's answer was uncharacteristically serious. " _Well, I want to be a huntress._ "

Ozpin watched Qrow turn his attention to the screen, attention piqued as much as Ozpin's onscreen self was. " _You want to slay monsters_ ," he asked.

" _Yeah,_ " Ruby said it like it should be self-evident. " _I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon._ "

"You do realize she knows exactly who you are, don't you?"

"Hush, this is the good part."

" _See, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress. And I'm trying to become a huntress because I want to help people. And my parents always taught us to help others so I thought I might as well make a career out of it. I mean the police are alright but the Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and you know?_ " Her speech had picked up the pace toward the end, fueled by her enthusiasm.

Ozpin paused the footage. "Do you know how many people I have posed that very question to? Do you know how many people answered as she did?" Qrow gave him a look. "I ask hundreds of people a year. No two people give identical answers. Few answer that they wish to help people for the sake of helping people. For most there is a goal at the end—something no doubt worthy of achieving, but not nearly as broad as 'I want to help people.'" Ozpin gestured to the girl onscreen. "Despite the youthful fantasies she has about the profession, that's a very general, very motivating drive. And yet…I sense something deeper. Something more visceral."

Qrow glared. "You're just getting jaded Oz. Paranoid. She's a sweet kid, she's not one of us." The unspoken 'yet' hung in the air between them, heavy with the weight of its inevitability.

"No. You know what my Semblance is, Qrow (4). It's much deeper than a simple drive to help people. I think, in fact, what truly drives this girl is a veritable _need_ to slay monsters."

Qrow tensed and Ozpin knew he'd guessed correctly. "The girl is anathema to them, Qrow, you must see that." Ozpin gestured again to the girl onscreen, at her scythe and hood. "Look at her, Qrow. If she doesn't know this about herself now then she is close to discovering it."

Qrow ripped his eyes from the screen and whirled on Ozpin. "You're assuming a lot here."

Ozpin paced to the window. "I do not think I am. I think that girl is our best hope at protecting everyone in Remnant—and I intend to make sure she gets the absolute best chance at leading us as possible."

Qrow slammed the desk with his fist, cracking glass. "You see a storm coming? Then you lead us, you coward. Don't hide behind a child."

Ozpin sighed. "You know why I am now…incapable of doing such a thing. I have been around too long and failed too much to give hope where there is only despair. We need someone else. Someone who can inspire…whimsy. Joy. Someone who can retain the light of humanity, rather than being poisoned by the dark."

Qrow looked at him incredulously, cape flapping in time with his body's trembles. "And you think Ruby is this…untouchable person? She has flaws. She feels anger. If anything it's what's driving her to slay monsters—you can't think it's unrelated to her mother's death."

Ozpin shook his head. "That's exactly why I believe in her. She's been haunted by darkness her whole life—and can still feel joy and enthusiasm for her future. That's what we _need_ , Qrow. More than anything."

Qrow shook his head and paced the length of the room once. "This is insane—have you any idea the pressure you're placing on the shoulders of a _fifteen year-old girl_?"

Ozpin nodded. "It's only as much as I place on myself."

" _You can't expect that from a child!_ " Qrow finally yelled, ruby eyes turned blood-red in his fury and indignation.

Ozpin held his gaze. "She won't be a child much longer. And I'd prefer she grow up fast than die young."

Qrow flinched, stepping back as if physically struck. He gripped the back of the chair in front of Ozpin's desk, knuckles turning white and metal groaning under the strain.

There were five seconds in which Ozpin could see Qrow coming to a decision. He drank a preemptive sip of coffee, in case he was attacked again.

"If she dies…" Qrow's shoulders shook, and as the younger man's eyes met Ozpin's, the headmaster actually felt his instincts stir in preparation for battle, a bone-deep knowledge that this man could present a danger, a very real danger, to his life. "If either Ruby or Yang dies because you think you know their destinies, and you pushed them too fast—if they die on your watch—I will kill you. I will tear your heart out with my hands, and I will kill you."

Ozpin was reminded that the scythe was a weapon that depended primarily on its wielder's mastery of centrifugal force—on increasing one's weight and momentum so that impact was greater than the wielder's strength would normally allow. It was a weapon that multiplied the abilities of the user, and its unpredictability made it that much harder to counter.

Still, such a threat was expected, even predictable. "You are a very dedicated…uncle."

Qrow's eyes tightened. "Remember, I'll always be watching out for them. Don't you dare think for a second I won't know if you let them do something they're not ready for. If you put them in a situation they can't handle."

Ozpin smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Those girls are in good hands."

Qrow did not return the smile. "They'd better be." Qrow turned to walk out, apparently finished with the conversation.

But Ozpin was not. "I believe in them, Qrow. Why don't you?"

The other man didn't answer at first. Just stopped and stared at the door before sighing. "I suppose…because I'm still hoping that believing in me will be enough for them."

Ozpin felt the truth of that statement. "I see."

Qrow pulled out his silver flask, more himself than he had been during their entire encounter. "Well. Take care of them Oz. They're troublemakers, the both of them."

"Of that I have no doubt."

Qrow fumbled with the door handle, throwing it open again before taking his leave.

Ozpin just bent to collect his fallen paperwork, irreparably scattered across the floor. He'd probably have to reorganize the entire pile, at least a third of which was identical sheaves of paper. He sighed, and glanced at the still-frozen image of Ruby Rose.

Qrow might be right. She was too young for the weight of his expectations.

But at the same time…he could feel in his bones that he was right. That this girl was important, and utterly necessary.

 _Do you want to join my school?_

 _More than anything._

It was quite the statement. To want, more than anything, to be trained as a combatant of the darkness, was to have a drive greater than oneself—greater, perhaps, than even one's soul. It was certainly greater than most people's souls.

 _Well, Ruby Rose. We'll just have to wait and see what you're really capable of, and whether your soul is as strong as I think it is._

But with parents like hers, Ozpin had a hard time believing she was incapable of walking the road he was laying before her.

He just hoped he was right.

* * *

A/N

1) Since Ruby is the title character, I have a hard time believing her Semblance only amounts to Super Speed. It's really cool, don't get me wrong, but think about what the other members of her team, or the people on team JNPR can do. Also, her speed seems rather random-the other characters' Semblances make sense. They're fitting. I think there's more there. I'm not saying it's flashy-not at all, I actually think it's going to be very subtle-but I do think it's more than what meets the eye.

2) Let's just be real here, Ozpin totally knew Jaune was unqualified. I think he let him in anyway, and let him stay, because the criterion for Beacon Academy is actually more along the lines of willpower. Not physical prowess.

3) Glynda and Ozpin look rather surprised in this scene-I created an explanation for it.

4) I think Ozpin's Semblance is related to truth-either the perceiving of, or the actual creation of truth, which means he could alter reality. Ozpin is based on the Wizard of Oz, so I'm assuming his Semblance will be related. I could totally be wrong though.

Okay, so I should probably explain what's going on here a bit.

See, I have this theory. As soon as we met Qrow, I started thinking about it. And then I went back and watched the scene in the police station, where Ozpin first meets Ruby. And I saw how calculated the whole affair was. Ozpin knew all about Ruby-even more than she knows herself, I think. Just think about the way he brings up Qrow. He lets her provide the information, even though he obviously knew most of it already.

So the theory: Qrow is Ruby's dad. Not Taiyang. It's just a hunch based on disparate facts, but it's a hunch nonetheless. This fic operates under this idea-notice how Ozpin never refers to Yang and Ruby as sisters (this is because they're actually cousins), and how he is careful never to define exactly who Ruby's father is out loud. I think Ozpin knows about it and knows the reasons for the subterfuge-namely, Ruby's birth. Something happened, I think, when Ruby was born that forced Team STRQ to hide the kids with a web of lies. I don't pretend to know why (it's something I hope we'll get more hints about in Volume 3, along with more details about Summer's death), but I think the fact that the girls have two different last names is evidence that something is up.

You can agree or disagree as you wish. But at least it's interesting.

This fic was supposed to be rather lighthearted and funny. It...evolved.

Leave a review if you like, don't if you don't, just know every review is appreciated and will receive a response. If you have a negative opinion, I would like to hear that as well. Just do me the courtesy of responding with a name so I can engage in a constructive discussion with you.


End file.
